


So soon goodbye

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 2x11 "Battlefield" SPOILERS, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing is, he knows how scared, how lost, how utterly conflicted Scott is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So soon goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't actually started writing more for _Something Wicked_ , because I kind of want to finish the other fic I'm working on first, and because I'm wondering if 2x12 will give us some more Scott/Isaac scenes to work with. Still, I plan to pick it back up before the month is out. In the meantime, this little ficlet wouldn't leave me alone until I did something about it.
> 
> The title for this comes from The Corrs' _Give Me a Reason_.

_”Why are you telling me?”_

_”I’m not telling you. I’m asking you.”_

The thing is, he knows how scared, how lost, how utterly conflicted Scott is. The scent of his turmoil blankets Isaac’s senses, melds with his own. It might be in his best interest to simply cut and run right along with the others, because the odds of surviving the fight - who is he kidding? - the massacre with the Argents are so close to nonexistent that it would be laughable if the situation weren’t so dire.

But he’s used to almost dying. It’s been a constant in what passes for his life in the years since his mother and brother left him behind, something he knows intimately and has learned not to fear.

He hoped in the beginning that maybe, just maybe, joining Derek would be enough for him to want to keep going. In some ways, it helped. Being part of Derek’s pack did give Isaac a purpose, a support system even, but he still lacked something, something to drive him, to make this new life worth it.

Finding what he was missing in a rave with a few quiet words from Scott McCall was not at all what he expected, but looking at him, hearing how sincere he was, Isaac had started to feel like he was actually _living_ for the first time in longer than he cares to remember.

He knows he isn’t the only one who feels it. There’s an awareness in Scott’s eyes when they look at each other that Isaac initially tried to avoid acknowledging, because he may not be the poster child for morality, but he refused to be responsible for Scott going against his own concept of right and wrong by encouraging him to cheat on his girlfriend, ridiculous as Isaac found their forbidden romance.

There’s nothing stopping him from having what he wants now, though.

So, even though he tells him that he’s come to the clinic for his advice, what he really wants from Scott is a reason to stay.


End file.
